An image-processing apparatus that can execute a plurality of image processes (i.e., a plurality of types of image processes) stores firmware for executing the plurality of image processes. Each of the plurality of image processes is executed by the stored firmware. Generally, firmware is improved for addition of a new function, removal of a defect, or some other reasons, and firmware of a new version is distributed to the image-processing apparatus. When receiving distribution of the firmware of the new version, the image-processing apparatus displays a notification screen for prompting a user to update the current firmware to the firmware of the new version. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H05-300299 discloses an example of an image-processing apparatus that displays such a notification screen.